Tears and Hopes
by Writer Of Worlds
Summary: War…deaths…and then depression. Roy went through so much when he left the Smash Mansion years ago. When Marth discovered Roy's sudden changes in behavior and personality, he knew that something was wrong…inspired by my depression. Attempted suicide, depression, blood, character deaths. Marth x Roy.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Tears and Hopes**

 **Fandom: Super Smash Bros.**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre: Romance/Tragedy**

 **Summary: War…deaths…and then depression. Roy went through so much when he left the Smash Mansion years ago. When Marth discovered Roy's sudden changes in behavior and personality, he knew that something was wrong…inspired by my depression. Attempted suicide, depression, blood, character deaths. Marth x Roy.**

 **Pairings: Marth x Roy**

 **A/N: It's been a while my friends. I've been in a deep depression over a very personal problem (feel free to PM me about it if you want to know, I don't want to show it off to the world) and to cope with it, I decided to write a fanfic about it. My good friend SuzuriHeinze had done that with her fanfic, Don't Fall, and I thought "I should do that to cope with my depression…" Also...the reason why I'm writing this story? I don't want others to think that life isn't worth it and kill themselves. Please, my friends and fans, if you feel like life isn't worth it, or you're depressed and needed someone to talk to, my PM inbox is open. I almost killed myself in sixth grade, but I made it through. You will too. Just hang in there.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in the SSB nor the Fire Emblem fandom.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"WOLT!"

The agonized screams of the green-haired lad, as he was in the throes of death, broke Roy's heart. Roy gasped, and his eyes widened when he saw Wolt stabbed in the back by an Assassin.

Roy's eyes filled with tears as he watched his best friend in the final moments of his life. Wolt fell to the ground, blood quickly spreading around his lifeless body.

Roy's expression changed into anger; he clenched his jaw as his eyebrows lowered. Fury and adrenaline filled his veins as he screamed.

"YOU'LL _PAY_!" Roy yelled, rushing forward to Wolt's killer and, with his Sword of Seals, stabbed the enemy in the heart.

Once the assailant was killed, Roy turned to see Wolt lying on the ground, immobile.

"Wolt! WOLT!" Roy screamed, running towards his friend and kneeling beside him.

Wolt looked up at his childhood best friend, a small smile on his face. "Why so soon...? Sorry, Master Roy... I can't help you anymore..." he whispered.

Roy shook his head, tears streaming down his face. "Don't say that Wolt!" he sobbed. "You'll make it! Just hang in there…"

Wolt said nothing, and he closed his eyes, blood dripping down from the corner of his mouth.

Roy's eyes widened. "WOLT! Please…please stay alive!" Roy cried, shaking Wolt's lifeless body.

Wolt did not respond.

"WOLT! WOLT!" Roy screamed, more tears flowing down his cheeks.

Roy's army saw what was going on, and they ran towards the two. One of the soldiers tried to pull the sobbing Roy away so they could get Wolt's body, but Roy pushed him away. He continued to shake Wolt's body as he screamed his friend's name.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLT!"

* * *

" _C'mon Roy! Let's play!"_

 _Ten-year-old Roy smiled when Wolt called out to him. Roy chased the other boy out of Pherae castle._

" _Come and catch me, Roy!" Wolt teased as he ran through the garden behind the castle._

 _Roy laughed, a wide smile on his face. "I'm gonna get you!" he called back._

 _The two boys laughed as they ran around the castle, both having a grand time. When Roy was no longer behind him, Wolt stopped running and looked around, his eyebrows drawn together in confusion._

 _Suddenly, Roy jumped from the bushes, tackling the other boy into a hug._

" _Tag! You're it!" Roy cried out with a smile on his face._

 _Wolt laughed as he held his best friend back. "No fair!" he cried, giggling in excitement._

" _You're gonna be my best friend forever!" Roy said._

 _Wolt laughed again. "You are too, Roy."_

 _The two held each other close, enjoying each other's company and friendship._

* * *

Sixteen-year-old Roy sat on a rock, staring down at Wolt's grave. A bow and arrow, along with red roses, laid on the ground over where the young boy was buried.

It had been a year since Wolt was killed in action, and Roy could not shake the images that appeared in his head. Wolt's lifeless body…the blood…

Tears began to form in his eyes. "Wolt…" Roy sniffed, his heart breaking the more he stared at his best friend's grave.

He buried his face in his hands, sobbing. "Why?! Just…why?!"

"Roy?"

Roy heard a voice from behind him, and he turned to see his father, Eliwood.

"Father?" Roy sniffed. "W-what are you doing here?"

Eliwood smiled slightly at his son. "You've been gone for a couple of hours now, so I came to check on you."

"Oh…" Roy sighed, turning his attention back to Wolt's grave.

Eliwood sat beside his son, also staring at the grave. "Still missing Wolt, I see."

Roy said nothing as he nodded.

Eliwood closed his eyes, letting out a long sigh. "He was a good young man…he will be sorely missed."

After Eliwood spoke, the two said nothing for a few minutes until Roy spoke up. "Father?"

"Yes, Roy?"

"Please…promise me…" Roy grabbed his father's hand and held it close to his chest. "Don't leave me."

Eliwood smiled at him before coughing. Roy knew that his father had been ill, but he wanted Eliwood to stay with him longer. "I promise, son," Eliwood said, hugging his child.

Roy buried his face in his father's shoulder, sobbing as he breathed in the leather scent of Eliwood's tunic.

* * *

 _Two years later…_

Roy ran down the hallway of his castle, looking for a certain someone.

"Father?" he called, a smile on his face. In his hands was a gift box he had gotten from a nearby store. Today was his father's birthday, and the now eighteen-year-old had spent all day trying to find the perfect gift for Eliwood. He could imagine the smile his father would have on his face, and the hug he would give his loving son.

When Roy approached Eliwood's chambers, he knocked on the door.

"Father?" he called again.

No response.

Roy raised an eyebrow, wondering why his father wasn't answering. Curious, he grabbed the doorknob and was surprised to find that it turned with no resistance—it was unlocked.

Inside, Eliwood was laying in his bed, his eyes closed.

"Father," Roy said, still smiling. "I got a gift for you."

Eliwood said nothing nor did he open his eyes.

"…Father?" Roy asked, his voice filled with worry.

He walked towards Eliwood's bed, and came to a halt when he noticed that his father's chest was not moving up and down.

Roy began to shake him, hoping that his father was just fast asleep.

"Father? Wake up!" he called out.

Yet, there was still no response.

Roy placed his head on Eliwood's chest.

No sound. No heartbeat.

Roy's eyes widened. "…No…" he gasped, reality hitting him. His heart dropped into his stomach as he felt his breath whoosh out of his lungs. Tears formed in his eyes, and he frantically shook his head in denial.

"Father! FATHER!" Roy screamed, trying in vain to shake him awake, hoping and praying that he really was just sleeping—that this was all just some joke, or a dream.

But he was not. Eliwood was gone.

"No…NO!" Roy sobbed, tears streaming down his face once again. "You promised Father! You promised that you wouldn't leave me!"

Roy then buried his face in Eliwood's chest, his tears staining the man's shirt.

 _Please don't leave me alone!_

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed!**

 **Beta reader: h34rt1lly**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Two more years had passed since Eliwood, the Marquess of Pherae, died in his sleep, and Roy took his place. The people of Pherae didn't necessarily dislike Roy, though it didn't seem as if they were partial to him, either. Even though his people did not mind him, Roy was still depressed about his new role over the kingdom. The fact that he was constantly weighed down by so many demands from his people, and all of the paperwork that required his signature…it was tough for the young, newly appointed Marquess.

Not only that, but he was still heartbroken over his father's and Wolt's passing. Every night, he twisted and turned in his sleep, dreaming of his only parent and his best friend. He always woke up in a cold sweat, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

From there, his depression worsened when his people began to express that they wanted him to produce heirs for his kingdom. He'd never admitted this to anyone, not even to his father, but…he was actually gay. When he was just a child, he'd questioned his sexuality, and during his teenage years, he'd discovered with absolute certainty that he loved other males. He decided against saying anything however, to prevent a riot within his kingdom.

One day, the twenty-year-old Marquess was in his chambers, working on his never-ending pile of paperwork. His eyes were droopy, and they were also puffy and red. Lately, he wasn't getting any sleep due to the pressure of the his new responsibilities. Sighing, he signed yet another paper when he heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" he said.

"It's me, Master Roy," a voice from the other side said.

Roy smiled slightly, recognizing Merlinus' voice. "Come in, Merlinus."

A man with a blue mustache wearing green robes entered the room. In his hand, was a yellow envelope. Roy tilted his head, curious as to what could be inside it.

"Master Roy? How are you doing?" Merlinus asked.

"I am…doing okay," he lied, still staring at the envelope that was between Merlinus' fingers. "Merlinus? What is that?" he asked.

Merlinus handed him the envelope. "It's an invitation from somewhere…something named Smash Bros.?"

That caught Roy's attention. He stared down at the now-familiar envelope as memories began to flood his mind.

* * *

 _Five Years Ago_.

In a situation not so different from the current one, fifteen-year-old Roy was given an envelope by one of his subjects. When he opened it and pulled the single sheet of paper out, he raised his eyebrows as he read it.

 _To Roy of Pherae:_

 _Congrats! You have been invited to join the Smash Bros. Melee Tournament! There, you will meet new friends, hone your skills in fighting, and have a grand time!_

 _I hope you consider joining us!_

 _-Mario._

Roy hummed, wondering what this "Smash Bros." was. Intrigued, however, he decided to pack his bags. Before he left, he asked some of the servants in his castle to watch out for Eliwood and the grounds. He then hopped on his horse and rode off.

It took a few weeks of hard riding for him to find a strange portal at the edge of the forest. He brought his horse to a halt and stared at it, wondering where it would lead to. Though he was hesitant, he knew that the reason he left the castle was to answer the invitation, and so, he rode into it. The trip in the portal was dizzying and strange. He flew through until he saw the other end of the portal. Once he was free and back on solid ground, he looked up and saw that he was in front of a large Mansion, its façade beautiful and foreign.

Roy dismounted and climbed the steps leading up to the front door. When he entered, he was greeted by many new faces, all of them excited to meet this "newcomer" (as he heard a fat man with a red cap called him). After the necessary introductions, he set off for a self-guided tour of the mansion. While he was wandering around, he ended up bumping into someone.

"Excuse me, miss," Roy apologized, looking up at the person he had accidentally bumped into.

The person laughed, and that was when Roy realized that this person was not female. Well…"his" features looked feminine: the thin build, the long, blue hair, the tiara on his head.

"Do not worry, sir," the person said with a smile. "It is all right."

Roy blushed, realizing his mistake. "S-sorry for calling you 'miss'," he said, smiling sheepishly.

The male shook his head, a smile still on his face. "Do not worry. I have been called female many times. It happens."

Roy stared at the male. _He seems…nice._

"I am Marth Lowell," the other male introduced himself, holding out a hand for Roy to shake. "I am the prince of Altea."

Roy smiled at him, and he shook Marth's hand. "I am Roy, Duke of Pherae. Nice to meet you, Your Highness."

Marth chuckled. "You don't have to call me that, Roy. Marth is fine."

Roy chuckled alongside the prince.

After a few days in the strange place called the "Smash Mansion", Marth and Roy quickly became good friends. The two had a lot in common, and they enjoyed sparring together. Roy looked up to Marth like an older brother, as Marth was a younger brother to him.

Roy, however, grew to like Marth…as more than that. However, he said nothing, knowing that Marth was a prince, and his sexuality could offend Marth's political stance.

By the time the Brawl tournament came around, Roy was given a message by Master Hand.

A war had broken out in Pherae, and Roy was needed.

Roy, saddened to leave his friends behind, knew that he had no choice but to fight in this war. However, he knew that Marth would be heartbroken if he did leave.

When Roy was packing his bags, Marth walked into their shared room, and saw that his good friend was collecting his things.

Marth raised an eyebrow. "Roy? Where are you going?"

Roy jumped, just now realizing that Marth had walked in. Staring at his friend, he sighed.

"I…I have to leave."

Marth's eyes widened. "What? Why?"

"M-my people need me. A war broke out in my country, and I have to be there."

Marth frowned. "Roy…" He gulped. "I'm sorry…"

Roy placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Do not worry Marth. I will come back, one day."

Before Roy knew it, Marth hugged him, sobbing on his shoulder. "I-I'll miss you, R-Roy…I…" Marth sniffled.

Roy smiled, though the tears in his eyes threatened to fall. "Marth…don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

When Roy let Marth go, he grabbed his bags and smiled at his friend.

"Goodbye Marth. See you soon."

Marth smiled back, tears still falling down his cheeks. "Goodbye Roy…"

After their farewells, Roy walked out of the Mansion.

* * *

Roy frowned as he stared at the envelope, the flashback fading from his memory.

"Master Roy?"

Roy snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Merlinus' voice, and looked up to see the other man staring at him. "Ah! Sorry Merlinus. You are dismissed."

Merlinus nodded, and he walked out of the room.

Roy's eyes were still locked on the envelope as he studied it. Deciding that it was now or never, and that he'd rather know what was inside, he opened the envelope and pulled out a yellow letter.

" _To Roy:_

 _You are invited back to the Smash Mansion for the Fourth Tournament! Like always, meet new friends, fight to hone your skills, and enjoy life!_

 _We all miss you! I hope you come back and have a grand time!_

 _-Mario._

Roy stared at the letter, reading it over and over again. As the letters swam back and forth on the paper, he was struck with a single thought: he wanted to be stronger after his father and Wolt's passing. He decided that re-joining the Smash Tournament would help him do that.

With that, he pocketed the letter and began to pack his bags. When he was done, he bolted out of his room and through Pherae castle, but he was stopped by Merlinus before he could reach the front door.

"Master Roy, where are you going?" Merlinus asked.

"I...I have to leave. There's somewhere I need to be," Roy responded.

Merlinus stared at him. "Leave? But your kingdom?"

"My subjects in the castle will take care of it. I need to be _there_."

"Where is this 'there'?" Merlinus asked.

"...The Smash Mansion," was all Roy said, before he hopped on his horse and rode off.

There, on the edge of a river behind a village, was the same portal. He gripped his reins tightly in his hands, and this time, without hesitation, he rode into it.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed!**

 **Beta reader: h34rt1lly**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After the familiar dizzying trip through the portal, Roy was brought in front of the same Smash Mansion. It appeared to be different than it was five years ago: the black paint on the façade of the Mansion was peeling off, and there were a few holes on the roof.

When Roy dismounted, he saw another portal appearing behind him. Turning to face it, he tilted his head.

"Huh?" he wondered aloud.

Then, a young boy, no older than thirteen, walked out of the portal. He had blond hair and wore a yellow shirt with red stripes. He also wore blue shorts, with a matching pair of blue shoes.

The boy looked up at Roy. "Oh!" he said with a polite smile. "Hello. Are you a newcomer?"

Roy shook his head. "Not really…" he replied. "I was just invited back. I was part of the Melee tournament."

The boy's eyes lit up. "A veteran? Me too!" he cried excitedly. "I was part of the Brawl tournament, but I was sent back home for a year."

Roy nodded. "I see. I am Roy, by the way."

The boy smiled. "I'm Lucas. Nice to meet you Roy,." Lucas said cheerfully.

That was when another portal appeared beside them. Lucas and Roy stared at it, both of them wondering who else was coming to join the tournament.

That was when a man, possibly in his early thirties, walked out of the portal. A red headband was tied around his forehead, and he wore white karate gi. He looked at the area around him before he turned to face Roy and Lucas.

"This is the Smash Mansion, right?" he asked.

Roy and Lucas nodded. "Yes. And you are?" Roy asked.

"I am Ryu. I was just invited here."

Lucas smiled widely. "A newcomer?! I thought Master Hand was done giving out invitations for newcomers?"

Ryu shrugged. "Apparently not."

The three then turned to face the Mansion. Roy gulped down a lump in his throat as his mind raced. He remembered Marth and all the friends he made back in Melee. He had heard that some of them did not return to the Smash Tournament for Brawl, and would probably not return this time either. He then thought of Marth. _Is he still there?_

"Um…Mr. Roy?"

Roy snapped out of his thoughts and turned to face Lucas.

"Is something wrong?" Lucas asked, an eyebrow raised.

Roy shook his head. "I-I'm all right."

"Well," Ryu spoke up, "let's get going."

Roy and Lucas nodded. They walked up the cobblestone steps, and Roy was the one to open the door.

Inside, it was dark.

Lucas' eyes widened, and he began to shake. Ryu raised an eyebrow. Roy tilted his head.

"Huh? What's going—" Before Roy could say anything else, the lights were suddenly turned on, and all the Smashers, along with new people that Roy had never seen before, jumped out of their hiding spots.

"WELCOME TO SMASH!" they all cried.

Lucas yelped as Ryu stepped back, and Roy jumped.

Mario was the first one to greet the three. "Welcome to Smash! At least…to Ryu," Mario chuckled. "Welcome back, Lucas and Roy!"

The three smiled. "Thank you, Mario," Roy said with a smile.

Meta Knight and Ness ran towards Lucas, hugging the psychic boy.

"LUCAS!" Ness cried, tears springing his eyes. "Why did you leave us?!"

Lucas chuckled. "Well, I had some stuff to do, but I'm back now!"

Meta Knight was the next one to speak. "You were not slacking off with your training, right?"

Lucas laughed. "No, Sir Meta Knight. I've been training every day!"

A short boxer rushed towards Ryu, his eyes wide and a large smile plastered on his face.

"You're…Ryu?" he asked.

Ryu smiled at him and nodded. "Yes."

The boxer's smile grew wider. "I'm a big fan of yours! It's an honor to meet you!"

Ryu chuckled.

Roy ignored the chattering about Lucas and Ryu, and he stared at the new faces he'd never seen before.

That was when a familiar cat-like Pokémon and a doctor came up to him.

"Ah, Roy." Mewtwo spoke telepathically.

Roy smiled widely at the two. "Mewtwo! Dr. Mario! Oh, it's been too long!" he cried cheerfully.

Mewtwo and Dr. Mario nodded. "We are glad that you're back, Roy," Dr. Mario said.

Roy's smile slowly turned into a frown when his eyes scanned the crowds. He did not see Pichu nor Young Link anywhere.

"Say…where's Pichu and Young Link?" Roy asked.

Mewtwo and Dr. Mario stared at each other, frowns also forming on their faces. They then turned back to face Roy.

"I apologize, Roy, but," Mewtwo sighed, "they're not coming back. They left after the Melee tournament."

Roy's frown intensified. "I…see."

"We were actually worried that _you_ might not come back, honestly," Dr. Mario explained. "Ike was considered your replacement."

Roy's eyes widened. _Replaced?!_

"But…why?" Roy asked.

Mewtwo shrugged. "We are not sure. That is what Master Hand said."

"Oh…" Roy sighed.

Dr. Mario placed a hand on Roy's shoulder. "Well, I hope you stay for years to come! We should get together at lunch and talk like old times."

Despite this, Roy was unhappy. Thoughts about this "Ike" person replacing him swirled in his head. _Why would they replace me?_

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a familiar voice.

"ROY!"

Roy turned around, only to be tackled into a hug by a blue-haired man. Roy studied him, recognizing the tiara and the blue hair.

"…Marth?"

Marth let his longtime friend go, a grin on his face. "I'm so glad you came back!"

Roy smiled slightly. "Thanks Marth. Did you miss me?"

"Of course!" Marth laughed. "I thought about you every day while you were gone."

Roy chuckled softly. "Well…"

"You should meet my friends!" Marth cried excitedly.

Roy raised an eyebrow. "Friends…?"

Marth gripped Roy's hand. "I'll introduce you."

Roy did not even protest as Marth dragged him towards four people. Two of them had similar looks, but they were of different genders. They both had white hair, they both wore black robes, and under their arms, they held thick tomes. A blue haired woman who looked extremely identical to Marth was chatting with the two. Beside them was a buff man with spiky blue hair. He wore a green headband, and a tattered red cape was draped over his shoulders. His entire body was encased in blue armor.

The four people stopped chatting and they turned to face Marth and Roy.

"Ooooh," the white-haired woman gasped. "Is that THE Roy you were talking about, Marth?"

Marth nodded. "Yes. Robin? Reflet? Lucina? Ike? This is Roy, my best friend."

The older blue-haired male named Ike chuckled. "I thought _I_ was your best friend, Marth?"

That set Roy off. He clenched his jaw, and his face grew redder by the minute. He stomped towards Ike and got up in his face. "YOU! You replaced me from the tournament, and now you're replacing me as Marth's friend?!"

The commotion got all the other Smashers' attention. Even Lucas and Ryu stared.

Ike's eyes widened. He had heard stories of how calm and friendly Roy was, so he was not expecting _this._

"Whoa, take it easy, I was just joshing yo—" Before he could get another word out, Roy pushed him hard. Ike tumbled right into a table, tipping it over as he fell to the ground.

Robin, Reflet, and Lucina ran to check on him, and Marth stared at Roy in shock.

"ROY! What was that for?!" Marth scolded.

Roy glared at Marth before leaving with a huff. The other Smashers watched Roy walk away, and he disappeared down a hallway.

Marth also watched him leave, an eyebrow raised in confusion.

… _What happened to Roy? I have never seen him like this before…_

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed!**

 **Beta reader: h34rt1lly**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Roy sighed as he walked down the hallway of the Smash Mansion, not even bothering to look at the doors that were on each side of him.

Tears sprang in his eyes. Thoughts of Marth and Ike being friends popped up in his mind. _Why did Marth replace me?!_ he thought angrily as he clenched his jaw.

As he was occupied with his thoughts, a fist hit him—hard—on the side of his head. Roy fell to the ground, crying out in pain.

"Hey look, it's the clone!" a voice taunted.

Roy looked up to see two familiar faces, along with two new ones.

 _Great…Bowser and Ganondorf…_ he thought.

"I thought you were not coming back," Ganondorf sneered as he grabbed Roy by the neck. Roy gasped as he began to choke.

A smaller turtle standing beside Bowser laughed as he watched Roy being choked. "Look Papa!" he cried. "He's still a weakling!"

Bowser chuckled. "Of course, Junior."

A particularly fat man who wore yellow clothing and a yellow cap laughed. "I've heard stories about this ginger. Glad to meet you!" he mocked.

Ganondorf chuckled as he tightened his grip on Roy's throat. Roy gasped for breath, and his lungs burned at the lack of air.

"Back off."

The four's eyes widened and they turned to face Ike. The blue-haired male glared at the four, his arms crossed.

Ganondorf sighed as he dropped Roy on the ground. Roy gasped for air, and every breath he inhaled burned, causing him to cough. "You always ruin the fun," he commented before all four of them left.

Ike sighed as he walked up to Roy. He extended his hand out for Roy to grab. "You okay?" he asked with sincere concern.

Roy glared up at Ike. He got up himself, swatting Ike's hand aside. "Leave me alone," the redhead growled. Before he could leave, however, Ike grabbed his arm.

"Hey!" Roy cried out. "Let go of me!"

"Look, I understand that you're upset that I was called your 'replacement'," Ike spoke, "but it's not my fault. I personally don't call myself your replacement. I'm here to get myself stronger for my father."

Roy stared at Ike. "Your father? What happened?"

Ike lowered his eyes, and he stared down at the ground. When Roy examined him closer, he saw tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

Despite what he felt about Ike before, Roy felt guilty. "Hey…" he whispered. "I'm sorry for bringing that up."

Ike looked back at him and shook his head. "No no, it's fine."

Roy frowned. "No really, I didn't mean to bring your father up."

Ike sighed. "Don't worry about it, Roy. Don't apologize over something you didn't know."

The blue-haired male then let go of Roy's arm.

"…" Silence filled the air as Roy did not meet Ike's gaze.

"Roy?" Ike asked.

Roy hummed as he looked at Ike.

"…If you want, I can show you Marth's room. We're…roommates now, but I'm sure that Master Hand doesn't mind if we have a third roommate."

Roy looked away when Ike told him this, saying nothing.

Ike sighed. "I know what you're thinking, but you can't hold a grudge against me for something I did not do."

Roy then looked at Ike again. "I know…I'm sorry. It's just that…I went through so much after I left the Smash Mansion."

Ike nodded in understanding as he placed an arm over Roy's shoulders. "Hey, if you need to talk about it, I'm your guy."

Roy, for once, smiled at Ike. "Thanks Ike…"

* * *

After a few minutes of walking down the hallway, Ike brought him to his and Marth's room. Roy stared at the surroundings, realizing that the area was the same.

Ike then spoke up. "I'll ask Master Hand if he could spare a third bed in here."

Roy turned and nodded. "Thanks, Ike."

With that, Ike waved goodbye as he walked off.

Roy sat on the bed he once slept in. By the looks of the blue and red shirts that hung above it, and the armor and swords, it was Ike's bed now.

Roy sighed as he put his hand in his pocket. Moving his fingers, he dug around until they brushed up against a corded string, and pulled out an amulet that was attached to it. Staring down at it, thoughts of his father flashed through his mind.

The times where Eliwood was there when Roy's mother passed away…the times where Eliwood played with him and trained him…

Roy felt tears threatening to fall as he sniffled. "Father…"

"Roy?"

Roy jumped and he turned to see Marth standing in the doorway. "Oh, Marth," Roy said with a frown.

Marth walked towards him and sat beside him on Ike's bed. "Are you okay? What happened back there?"

Roy sighed as he looked down at the amulet in his hand. "Just…it was kind of spur of the moment when I pushed Ike. When I was told that he was my replacement, I…kind of snapped."

Marth frowned as he wrapped an arm around Roy's shoulders. "I understand. When I was told that Ike was replacing you, I felt the same way. I attacked Ike, but he said that it wasn't his fault."

Roy nodded. "I know, he told me that…"

Marth raised an eyebrow. "He went to check on you?"

Roy nodded. "Yes…Bowser and Ganondorf attacked me when Ike stepped up to protect me."

Marth's eyes widened. "Bowser and Ganondorf again?" Marth growled, his hands balled up into fists. "If I see those two idiots again, I'll—"

"Marth, don't worry about it," Roy tried to calm his friend down.

"But they hurt you!"

Roy shook his head. "I don't want you to get in trouble because of me, Marth. Please, calm down."

Marth stared at his friend, and he sighed. "All right, but if they hurt you again, I'll go after them with my sword."

Roy shook his head at him.

Then, they heard a bell ringing. Marth looked up and smiled.

"It's lunchtime," he said as he got up from the bed.

Roy nodded as he too got up.

With that, they both left the room.

* * *

The Smasherteria was just like Roy remembered it being back in the Melee days: boisterous, large, and the smell of food entered his nostrils. It felt like home to Roy…

 _Home._

Roy sighed, now realizing that his appetite was gone. He began to wonder about his kingdom, if it was okay right now without him.

"Roy!"

Roy snapped out of his thoughts when he turned to see Mewtwo and Dr. Mario at one table, waving at him and Marth.

"Come on!" Dr. Mario cried out. "Sit with us. Chat with us!"

Roy smiled as he and Marth went to their table and sat across from them.

Mewtwo was sipping his tea as Dr. Mario was eating an apple.

"So, how's life treating you, Roy?" Mewtwo was the first one to speak.

Roy stared down at the ground, not wanting to think about his life. "It's…good," he lied, looking back at them with a fake smile.

Marth frowned, noticing how strange Roy had been acting since he'd arrived. Back during the Melee tournament, he'd gotten to know Roy rather well. Because of that, he liked to think that meant he'd known Roy for quite some time, and Roy's uncharacteristic behavior had him concerned.

That was when one of the chefs, a Mii, came up to them with Marth and Roy's food.

"Here you go sirs," she said cheerfully.

"Thank you, miss," Marth said as he grabbed his sandwich and took a large bite out of it.

Roy stared down at the banana bread that laid on his plate, saying or doing nothing. Thoughts about his home swirled throughout his mind…thoughts about Wolt and his father's deaths…all the demands his people back in Pherae had for him...

"Roy?"

Roy snapped out of his thinking when he turned to face Marth, who raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to eat?" Marth asked.

Roy hesitated before shaking his head. "I…I'm not hungry."

Marth stared at him, his eyebrows drawn together. "But isn't banana bread your favorite?"

Roy nodded. "Yes, but like I said, I'm not hungry."

Dr. Mario and Mewtwo stared at their old friend, both of them wondering what was wrong with Roy.

"Is…everything all right, Roy?" Mewtwo asked.

Roy sighed. "I'm _fine_ , Mewtwo."

Mewtwo raised his hands up slightly. "All right, sorry to bother you," he said as he took another sip of his tea.

Dr. Mario placed his hand on his chin, thinking. "Are you sure? Are you sick? Are you not feeling well?" he asked Roy.

Roy huffed as he got up from his chair. "I'm _all right_. Just…tired," he lied before he walked out of the Smasherteria, leaving Marth, Mewtwo, and Dr. Mario staring after him.

* * *

Roy entered Marth and Ike's room and closed the door. He stood there for a few seconds as he tried to bring his emotions under control, before he turned to face the room. To his surprise, at the back of the room, there was an extra bed.

Over on his left, Ike sat on his bed, staring up at Roy.

"Hey," he greeted. "Master Hand agreed that you can be our roommate, so he got an extra bed for you."

Roy smiled slightly at Ike's kindness. _I never expected him to be this nice to me…_ he thought.

"Thanks…" Roy thanked him.

Ike then got up from his bed and approached Roy. "Well, I gotta go. I've got a match to prepare for."

Roy nodded as he moved out of the way. "Good luck, Ike."

When Ike left, Roy looked at his new bed and walked over to it. He sat down and looked up at the ceiling, thinking about what happened at the Smasherteria. _I know that I shouldn't lie to my friends, but..._

"Roy?"

Roy looked back down to see Marth standing in the doorway again.

"Oh, hey Marth," Roy greeted with a small smile.

Marth, however, had a frown on his face. "Are you okay? Dr. Mario and Mewtwo were worried about you."

Roy shook his head. "Marth, I said I was fine. Just not hungry."

Marth sighed. "All right…but I'm worried about you, Roy. You're my best friend. I hate to see you like this…"

Roy stared at his friend, thinking about what he said. "Well…to tell you the truth—"

Before Roy could say anything else, a booming voice over the intercom entered their ears.

"NEW MATCH FOR TODAY! MARTH AND ROY VS. IKE AND LUCINA!"

Marth smiled as he grabbed his sheath that contained his sword. "Ready for a team match up like old times?" he asked with a smile.

Roy smiled slightly as he grabbed his sheath and sword. "Yes sir. Just like old times…"

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed!**

 **Beta reader: h34rt1lly**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When Marth and Roy arrived in the Smash Auditorium, Roy realized that it looked different than it had during the Melee tournament. There were bleachers for the audience to sit in and watch the match, and the Stage Selection screen was a hologram. Beside the hologram was a large screen, which Roy guessed was where the audience could see the match.

When the two swordsmen entered the Auditorium, the crowd's cheering deafened Roy. Despite the sensory overload, he faced them and waved at them.

"ROY'S OUR BOY! ROY'S OUR BOY!" the crowd chanted, which made Roy's heart flutter.

 _They remembered me…_ he thought, a small smile forming on his face.

Above the bleachers was a private box. Up there, Master and Crazy Hands were floating above two seats.

"Testing one, two, three," Master Hand called as he tapped a microphone. When he could hear his voice over the intercom, he moved himself up and down as a way to nod.

"Okay!" he called out through the microphone. "WELCOME EVERYONE, TO A BRAND NEW SMASH MATCH!"

The crowd cheered.

"In this match, we have…Marth and Roy in the Red Team!"

A light shone on the two swordsmen, and the crowd screamed and whistled.

"In the Blue Team are Ike and Lucina!"

Then, another light shone on Ike and Lucina, who came in from another door. The two waved at the crowd.

"Now…this match will be a three-stock match in the Coliseum!"

The crowd cheered once again.

"Good luck to both Teams!" Crazy Hand called out.

Ike turned to see Marth and Roy, and the blue-haired mercenary smiled at Roy. "Hey, good luck out there," he said.

Roy smiled slightly. "Thanks…"

With that, the four walked towards the hologram. Roy could see a variety of stages, from a forest with strange creatures to a maze littered with dots and ghosts.

Ike placed his hand on one stage, the Coliseum, and a portal appeared beside him.

Marth turned to Roy, a smile on his face. "Let's win this," he said.

Roy nodded.

The four then walked into the portal, and immediately, they were brought to a large, outdoor arena. Roy looked at his surroundings.

 _It's so familiar…_ he thought. He was so concerned about how familiar the place was that he did not notice Ike running right up to him, his sword raised.

"ROY! LOOK OUT!" Marth cried.

Roy turned just in time to block Ike's slash attack. Before Roy could make another move though, Ike then crouched down and swiped his foot under Roy's, and Roy tripped.

When Roy looked up, Ike was about to stab him in the chest with his Eruption move, but Roy rolled out of the way just as Ike brought his sword down.

Roy quickly got up and slashed at Ike with a Smash attack, sending the mercenary flying to the side.

Meanwhile, Marth and Lucina were fighting each other, but Marth appeared to have the upper hand. Lucina's damage percentage was higher than the three swordsmen, and when Marth used his Shield Breaker, the princess was sent flying offscreen, thus losing one stock.

"TWO STOCK LEFT FOR LUCINA!" Master Hand cried in the microphone.

Lucina returned on a floating platform, and she jumped off and lunged at Marth.

Roy was occupied with Ike as he dodged an Aether. When Ike was vulnerable, Roy used his Flame Sword to send Ike into the air, and the mercenary's body was covered in flames.

Ike quickly recovered when he flew down at Roy. He then slashed at Roy, and the redhead was sent flying through the air.

Marth and Lucina's swords clanged as they fought, but when Marth turned to see Roy in the air, Lucina charged up a powerful Smash attack and sent Marth flying offscreen.

Roy tried to ignore Marth's screams when the Hero King was defeated, and he looked up.

Above the Coliseum, fiery arrows flew through the sky.

His eyes widened. Flashbacks appeared in his mind: Wolt's death…the blood…his lifeless body…

"ROY! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Marth called when he returned on the floating platform.

It was too late as Ike lunged at Roy and slashed at him. Roy was also sent flying to his defeat, and he and Marth were at two stock.

"MARTH AND ROY LOST ONE STOCK! IKE APPEARS TO HAVE THE UPPER HAND!" Master Hand cried.

Marth glared at Roy when Roy also returned on a floating platform. "What was that?!" Marth cried out.

Roy stepped back in surprise. "Sorry…I was—"

The two did not realize that the floating platforms they stood on disappeared, and they both fell to the ground feet first.

Ike and Lucina lunged at them, and this time, Roy was fighting against Lucina, as Marth fought Ike.

Roy blocked Lucina's sword with his own, and he slashed at her. Lucina took a small amount of damage, but she recovered and, with a Shield Breaker, stabbed Roy in the stomach.

"AGH!" Roy cried out in pain as he fell to the ground. Even though he fought in matches back in the Melee tournament, Roy was still surprised that he did not see any blood from the stab.

… _Blood…Wolt…_

Roy did not notice Lucina charging up a Smash attack, and before he could defend himself, Lucina moved her sword down at him. Roy was sent flying offscreen once again.

The crowd gasped, some of them wondering what was wrong with Roy.

"OH NO! ROY'S AT ONE STOCK!" Crazy Hand shouted. "SOMETHING MUST BE GOING ON WITH HIM! HE'S NOT FIGHTING AS WELL AS USUAL!"

Marth shook his head and sighed as he blocked Ike's sword with his Falchion. Marth attempted to stab Ike, but Ike shielded. Marth then grabbed him and kneed him in the stomach. Before Ike could escape, Marth threw him up in the air. He then followed the blue-haired mercenary and with a Dolphin Slash, sent Ike flying higher.

Roy returned on the platform and sighed. _I'm doing horribly..._ he thought as he returned to the battlefield.

Ike and Lucina seemed to have the same plan in mind, and they both went after Roy.

"LOOKS LIKE THE BLUE TEAM IS TRYING TO DEFEAT ROY!" Master Hand cried.

Marth's eyes widened as he rushed towards Roy. When Lucina slashed at the redhead, Marth got in front of him and Countered.

"Roy!" Marth growled. "Why aren't you defending yourself?!"

Roy did not say anything, still obviously too distracted to focus on the match. Despite his best efforts to protect himself, Ike sent Roy offscreen with a powerful Smash attack, and Roy was officially out of the match.

"ROY HAS BEEN DEFEATED!" Master Hand called out.

Marth groaned as he turned to face Ike and Lucina. However, the two ganged up on the Hero King, and before he knew it, Marth lost both of his stock.

The Blue Team had won. Marth and Roy had lost.

"GAME!" Master Hand and Crazy Hand called simultaneously.

Ike and Lucina were brought to the middle, and Master Hand called out, "And the winner is…BLUE TEAM!"

The crowd cheered. Marth and Roy clapped for the winners as Marth turned to Roy briefly and glared at him.

Roy rubbed the back of his head, avoiding eye contact. He knew Marth was irritated at their loss, considering it'd been Roy's fault, but he couldn't bring himself to explain _why_ he'd been so distracted.

When the four returned to the Smash Auditorium, Marth stopped Roy.

"What the hell was that?!" Marth growled.

Roy sighed, turning to face Marth. "I'm sorry, Marth…it's just that I had a lot on my mind—"

"But if you had been paying attention, we would have won!" Marth interrupted.

Roy stared at Marth, surprised at how bad his friend was taking the loss.

Ike and Lucina stared at the two from a distance.

"Roy, I wanted your first match to go well, and look what happened!" Marth cried.

"Marth—"

"Don't you 'Marth' me!" Marth yelled in his face. "What if this was real?!"

This set Roy off as he screamed at Marth, "If it was, I would rather die and be with Wolt and my father!"

Marth took a step back, staring at Roy in shock.

Ike and Lucina's eyes widened when they heard Roy speak.

With tears threatening to fall, Roy stormed out of the Smash Auditorium.

Marth watched him go, feeling guilty for what he had said. Ike placed a hand on Marth's shoulder, which startled the Hero King.

"I think you were a little too hard on him," Ike spoke.

Marth sighed. "I know…I just wanted his first match to go well…"

"Yeah, but…" Ike spoke. "He went through some rough times when he was gone. I think you should apologize."

Marth stared up at Ike, his eyebrows furrowed. "What happened with Roy?"

Ike stared down at the ground. "I'm…not sure. All I know is that he had a rough life back home."

Marth frowned. "…I'll find him."

Ike nodded. "All right. See you at dinner."

"See you soon, Ike."

Marth then walked out of the Smash Auditorium, thoughts about Roy filling his mind. _What's going on with him? He's never lost a match like this…_

If Marth had to guess where Roy would've gone, his first guess would be Marth and Ike's room. He headed there and when he arrived, he knocked on the door.

"Roy?" Marth called.

"Go away," was Roy's response. "I'm trying to sleep."

Marth raised an eyebrow. "Roy…" he called out. "I wanted to apologize to you about earlier."

"Just leave me alone, Marth. I need rest, that's all," Roy spoke.

Marth sighed. "All right…but I'm sorry for yelling at you, Roy. I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know," was all Roy said.

Marth stood there, a frown forming on his face. Finally, he spoke. "Dinner's almost ready. You want something?"

"No," Roy said.

Marth raised his eyebrows even higher. "But you haven't eaten lunch today."

"I know, I'm just…tired is all. Look, can you please let me sleep?"

Marth sighed. "All right…but you better come down tomorrow for breakfast. I don't want you to starve to death."

Silence before Roy spoke again, "All right, all right…"

Satisfied with that answer, Marth walked off.

Inside the room, Roy was laying in his bed, staring outside the window that was beside it. Tears formed in his eyes. Sniffling, he wiped away the tears that attempted to fall.

 _Why can't I forget you, Wolt and Father? Every time I think of you, I feel worse..._

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed! Also, my beta reader and I talked about the story itself, and I was wondering: does this chapter have an emotional impact on you, the readers? If not, I'll rewrite it (please suggest anything! I wanted to make this story better when it comes to a sensitive subject like depression).**

 **Beta reader: h34rt1lly**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Despite knowing Roy for only a few minutes, Ryu seemed to have noticed Roy's strange behavior. In fact, during the match he watched, the martial artist noticed how Roy did not even try to defend himself when he was ganged up on. As a renowned fighter who sharpened his skills daily, Ryu knew that something was wrong with the redhead.

During dinner, Ryu saw Marth walking into the Smasherteria without Roy. Ryu raised an eyebrow; Marth and Roy were nearly always together. He also saw Roy not eating lunch today, and Roy not coming down for dinner either had him concerned.

Looking down at the meatloaf that sat on his plate, Ryu rose up from his seat and grabbed his food.

"Where are you going, Ryu?"

Ryu turned to face Little Mac, whose eyebrows were raised in curiosity.

"I…have to talk to someone," Ryu replied. "I'll be right back."

Little Mac, satisfied with that answer, went back to eating his burger.

Ryu walked out of the Smasherteria with the plate of food in his hands. After asking for directions, he arrived at Roy's room and knocked.

Inside, he heard a sigh.

"Who is it now?" Roy asked.

"It's me, Ryu," Ryu answered. "I just wanted to check up on you."

"I'm…all right. Just have a lot on my mind," Roy spoke.

Ryu opened the door, and inside Roy was laying in his bed, staring out the window.

"Hey," Ryu greeted.

Roy turned to face the martial artist. "Hey there," he greeted back. "What is it that you want?"

Ryu approached the redhead, and he handed him the meatloaf. "You haven't eaten all day. I figured you might be hungry."

Roy stared down at the food, and he shook his head. "I'm not hungry."

Ryu sighed. "You should eat it. Marth's worried sick about you."

Roy shook his head. "I said I'm not hungry."

Ryu shrugged as he grabbed the plate. "All right, all right…"

Roy stared up at him, thoughts flying in his head. _I've...been feeling down now,_ he thought, _I don't think I should bottle my feelings any longer._

When Ryu turned to leave, Roy grabbed his arm. Ryu turned to face him.

"Changed your mind?" the martial artist asked.

Roy shook his head. "N-no, it's just that…I want someone to talk to."

Ryu nodded as he sat down beside Roy on the bed. "Yeah? Is something wrong?"

"Well…" Roy gulped down a lump in his throat. "I've been thinking about my home, and the deaths of two people who were dear to me…"

Ryu raised an eyebrow as he listened intently.

"I've been thinking about them all day, every day, after they died. My friend's death…it was difficult for me. My heart breaks every time I think about him. And my father…he—he died in his sleep. I didn't get a chance to say goodbye—"

"You should get over it."

Roy blinked, taken aback at Ryu's sudden, harsh suggestion. "Excuse me?"

"You should get over it," Ryu repeated. "Look, I understand that losing someone you love hurts you, but you need to let it go."

"But Ryu—"

"No buts," Ryu interrupted. "There's no excuse as to why you're moping around and starving yourself like that. You need to be happy. Think of good thoughts. Think of the good times you, your friend, and your father had."

Roy stared at Ryu in shock, saying nothing. _Does he seriously think it's that easy?_

Ryu placed a hand on Roy's shoulder. "You need to let the past go. It's weighing you down."

Roy said or did nothing in response. He was too shocked.

Ryu got up, still holding the plate of meatloaf in his hands. "If you need to talk, let me know."

 _Like I'll come to you again after you said something like that…_ Roy thought bitterly to himself.

"Have a good night, Roy," Ryu said as he left the room.

Roy laid down on the bed, thinking about what Ryu had said.

 _He doesn't understand what I'm going through,_ he thought with gritted teeth. _Why would he just dismiss me like that?! If he doesn't understand, then Marth probably doesn't understand either…_

"Hello, Roy."

Roy snapped out of his thoughts when he turned to face Marth and Ike entering the room. The two blue-haired swordsmen smiled slightly at Roy.

"Did Ryu talk to you?" Ike asked.

Roy gulped down a lump in his throat and he nodded. "Um…yeah. He talked to me. Just some…idle chat, is all."

Marth and Ike glanced at each other before they nodded slowly.

"Well, it's time for us to hit the hay," Ike said as he placed his sword on the side of his own bed. He laid down in the bed, and he yawned.

"Yes," Marth agreed. "We have another long day tomorrow: another day of matches and spending time together."

Roy nodded, saying nothing.

Marth then walked towards his own bed and laid in it. "Good night, Roy."

"Good night, Marth. Ike. Sweet dreams."

With that, the three fell asleep.

* * *

Neither Marth nor Ike heard shuffling from Roy's bed. Roy twisted and turned in his bed, grunting. Tears began to form in his eyes.

"Father…Wolt…" he whispered in his sleep.

* * *

" _WOLT!" Roy screamed as he watched the assassin stab Wolt in the back. With a roar, Roy lunged forward and stabbed his enemy to death._

 _Roy panted, and he turned to see Wolt on the ground, blood seeping from the large wound he sustained._

 _Roy ran towards his dying friend, and he held his body close. "Wolt! Stay with me!"_

 _Wolt looked up at Roy, and with a low growl, he spoke, "Roy…this is your fault…"_

 _Roy's eyes widened. "Wh-what?"_

" _You let this happen…why Roy? Why…?" Wolt's words were his last as he went limp._

 _Roy's eyes were filled with tears. "No…NO! This isn't my fault! That damn assassin just—"_

" _It's your fault…it's your fault…"_

 _Roy turned to see his army standing behind him, all of them staring down at him. The army began to scream at him._

" _Why did you let Wolt die?!"_

" _How could you, Master Roy?!"_

" _YOU BASTARD!"_

 _Roy felt tears falling down his cheeks as he held Wolt's body tightly._

 _When he opened his eyes, he looked around to see that he was in Pherae castle. Roy got up, and he saw the blood on his hands._

M…my Gods… _he thought._

 _He then heard yells from outside his castle. Roy turned his head to face the sound, and he walked towards the front door._

 _When he opened it, his eyes widened when he saw his people in front of him, rioting._

" _Wh-what—" Roy cried out, but the people began to demand._

" _We don't want you here!"_

" _You're nothing but a failure!"_

" _We would rather have Lord Eliwood as our Marquess."_

 _Roy's eyes grew even wider, and he fell on his knees, holding his head._

" _NO! NO! NO! NO! I'm trying my hardest! What did I do to deserve this?!"_

* * *

With a jolt, Roy sat up in his bed, cold sweat beading on his face. Looking at his surroundings, he realized that he was in his room, and Ike and Marth were still asleep.

Roy gulped, trying to wipe away the tears that stained his face. Thoughts of the nightmare he had just woken from appeared in his head.

" _You're nothing but a failure!"_

" _This is all your fault Roy!"_

Roy stared down at his hands, the thoughts of his nightmare not leaving him alone. What if...what if the people in his dream were right?

What if this _was_ his fault?

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed!**

 **Beta reader: h34rt1lly**


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING! DRINKING HERE!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Roy did not realize that the sun had risen until he saw it out the window. Sighing, he sat up in bed and looked back down at his hands, thinking about the dream he had last night.

 _Wolt...Father...I'm so sorry…I wish I could do something…_

"Good morning, Roy."

Roy jumped, and he turned to see Marth already awake. Ike was just sitting up from his bed to stretch.

"…Good morning, Marth," Roy greeted.

Marth raised an eyebrow as he studied Roy's eyes. Clearly, they were bloodshot.

"Roy? Did you sleep well?" Marth asked, concern filling his voice.

Roy nodded vigorously. "Y-yes! I did."

"But your eyes..." Marth pointed out. "Are you sure?"

Roy sighed. "I'm fine, Marth."

Roy then got out of his bed, stretching. "Let's go get some breakfast."

Marth smiled slightly, glad that Roy was at least eating. "Good. I hate to see you starve yourself."

* * *

When Roy, Marth and Ike entered the Smasherteria, Roy realized that it really was quite noisy during breakfast. He hadn't noticed the last few times they'd been there, as he'd been lost in his thoughts. The smell of toast, biscuits, and pancakes wafted through the air, and Roy felt his stomach rumbling.

The three swordsmen sat down at their tables, waiting for their food.

"So Roy," Ike spoke up, "had any dreams last night?"

Roy stared at the mercenary, and flashbacks of the dream came into his mind. The army blaming Roy for Wolt's death, his people rioting over his role as the Marquess of Pherae.

"Here you go, sirs!"

Roy snapped out of his thoughts when the Mii chef came by with their food. Roy stared at the pancakes that the Mii placed down in front of him. Though his stomach had rumbled just a few seconds ago, now, he said and did nothing in response to the food.

"Roy?" Roy whirled around and faced Marth. "Aren't you going to eat?"

Roy sighed as he grabbed his fork, ready to force down his breakfast.

Before his fork could reach the pancakes though, spit suddenly landed on the pancakes.

"Tryin' to eat, huh?"

Roy turned to see Bowser and his son, Bowser Jr., beside him. Bowser Jr.'s mouth was dripping with saliva. Clearly, he was the one who had spat on Roy's food.

Roy groaned. "What do you want?"

Bowser chuckled. "Just wanted to say hi, is all."

Roy sighed as he pushed his plate of pancakes to the side. "Just leave me alone," he muttered as he got up from his seat.

Before he could make it out the door, Bowser grabbed him by the cape and pulled him down to the ground.

"OUCH!" Roy cried out in pain.

Marth's eyes widened when he saw Roy being harassed. Ike, however, was the one to step up.

"Hey! Back off!" the mercenary shouted.

Bowser and Bowser Jr. laughed as Bowser stomped on Roy's chest. Roy felt air pushed out of his lungs as he coughed. "We're just havin' some fun with him."

That angered Ike. The mercenary pushed Bowser off of Roy, and the Koopa King cried out as he tumbled down on Lucario and Greninja's table. The two Pokémon managed to get out of the way before they could get hurt.

"PAPA!" Bowser Jr. cried as he attempted to run to his father's aid, but Ike blocked his way.

Roy tried to get up, but Marth extended a hand for him to grab. Roy grabbed it and Marth pulled him up from the ground.

"Now listen here, brat," Ike growled as he grabbed Bowser Jr. by the throat. "If you harass Roy one more time—"

He was interrupted when Master and Crazy Hands burst into the Smasherteria. "What is going on here?!" Master Hand called out.

Bowser groaned, rubbing his head as he got up.

Ike dropped Bowser Jr. and he walked towards the two Hands. "Master Hand. Bowser and Bowser Jr. were harassing Roy."

Master Hand sighed. When he turned to see the mess Bowser made, he flew towards the Koopa King.

"Stop harassing other Smashers, or else!" Master Hand scolded.

Bowser looked right at Roy, then at Master Hand. "He started it," Bowser said, pointing at Roy.

Master Hand shook himself as a way to shake his head. "Just don't do it again," he instructed before he and Crazy Hand flew out of the Smasherteria.

Bowser grinned, glad that he was just given a warning. He turned to his son and picked him up gently, before they made their way out of the room.

Ike glared at the two Koopas when they left. Once they were out of sight, he turned his attention to Roy.

"Is he okay?" Ike asked Marth, checking to see if there were any wounds on the redhead.

"He's fine, just a small bruise on his chest," Marth spoke.

Roy, however, was not only shaken up from the experience, but inside, he felt worse. _Why me? What did I do to deserve this?_

Roy then turned his back on the two swordsmen.

"Roy?" Marth questioned. "Where are you going?"

Roy turned to face Marth. "Somewhere," was all he said before leaving the Smasherteria.

* * *

Near the Smash Mansion was a small house. Like the Mansion, its walls were painted black, and there were two windows on the front. A sign above it read: "Smash Bar."

Roy sighed as he walked down the stone path. Part of him was glad that the Bar he saw back in the Melee days was still open. He remembered that Master Hand demanded that it should be closed due to underaged drinking, that could have easily been prevented, but apparently he did not follow through.

When Roy approached the door, Falco opened it, stumbling down the path.

"Yo," was all the avian said before he stumbled back to the Smash Mansion.

Roy shook his head. _Probably got into another fight with Link,_ he thought before entering the Bar.

Inside, the Bar was empty. Spread around the area were wooden tables with wooden chairs. In the back, cabinets full of alcoholic drinks, such as beer and vodka, hung on the wall. Behind the counter was a Mii, tall and large, cleaning up cups from a small sink.

Roy sat on one of the stools that were in front of the counter, and the Mii took notice.

"Ah Roy," he greeted. "What brings you here?"

Roy sighed, not wanting to think back about what happened in the Smasherteria. "Well…just needed to take my mind off of things," was his reply.

The Mii nodded as he looked over to a cabinet on the side. There, perched on the shelves, were large bottles of soda. "Want a Pepsi? Maybe a Dr. Pepper?"

Roy shook his head. "No, thank you. I'd like some vodka please."

The Mii stared at Roy, an eyebrow raised. "Vodka? Why?"

Roy sighed. "Just give me the drink."

"Then your ID, sir."

Roy placed his identification card on the counter, and the Mii looked over it. He nodded in approval, and headed over to the cabinet with the bottles of alcohol. "All right. One cup of vodka, coming right up!" With that, the Mii poured Roy a glass of vodka.

After a few seconds, he placed the drink in front of Roy. The redhead grabbed the glass and, without a second thought, guzzled the vodka down. The disgusting taste hit his mouth, but he did not care.

After he was done drinking it, he slammed the glass down on the counter.

"Another, please."

The Mii's eyebrows were raised even higher. _What the hell's wrong with this kid?_

Hesitantly, he took the glass and poured more vodka in it. He then placed the cup in front of Roy again.

Roy, once again, guzzled down the drink, ignoring the burn. He slammed the cup down again.

"Another."

* * *

Marth grew worried when Roy did not return to the Smasherteria. After breakfast, the Hero King checked everywhere in the Mansion, but he did not see his friend anywhere.

When he walked to the Smash Living Room, Ike, along with a couple of Smashers, waited for him there.

"Did you find him?" Ike asked.

Marth shook his head. "No. I searched everywhere. No sign of him…" Marth spoke, concern filling his voice.

Then, the door opened, and Falco entered the Smash Living Room.

"Ah! Falco," Marth greeted. Assuming that Roy was outside, Falco might know where Roy went. "Have you seen Roy?"

Falco sighed before answering, "Saw him coming into the Smash Bar. I don't know what's up with him." After his statement, the avian stumbled down the hallway until he was out of sight.

Marth raised an eyebrow. "The Smash Bar? Why is he there?"

Ike shrugged. "I'm not sure—"

Then, the door slammed open, and Roy came stumbling into the Smash Living Room.

"ROY!" Marth gasped, and his eyes widened when his friend came in. "Why were you in the Smash Bar? We were searching everywhere for you!"

Roy looked up at Marth. "M-m-me?" Roy slurred. "Wh-what about you? Wh-where did _you_ go?"

Marth stared at his friend, realizing that Roy was acting different. "Roy…what happened at the Bar?"

Roy growled. "None of your business!" he yelled. Marth took a step back, his eyes wide.

"Roy—"

Before he knew it, Roy unsheathed his sword and swung it at Marth. The Hero King gasped and ducked in time.

"ROY!" Marth yelled. "What the hell's wrong with you?!"

"C'mon!" Roy screamed. "Anyone wanna take me on?!"

Ike stepped up. "Roy—" Before the words could come out, he was forced to dodge a slash from Roy, which in turn, ended up knocking over a vase, shattering it.

"WHOA," Ike gasped. "Roy! What the hell?!"

Roy did not listen as he continued to swing his sword around as the other Smashers avoided his attacks.

Roy clearly did not care about all the vases he'd broken, and it wasn't until Marth grabbed Roy's hands that Roy reacted.

"HEY!" Roy cried out. "Let go!"

"Roy! That's ENOUGH!" Marth yelled as he yanked the sword out of Roy's hands.

Roy stared at Marth, and tears began to form in his eyes. Before Marth knew it, Roy broke down sobbing.

"I-I'm so sorry! I-I-I-" Suddenly, Roy vomited on the carpet, and he fainted.

"Roy?! ROY!" Marth screamed.

* * *

Roy woke up, feeling incredibly nauseated and with his head pounding. The redhead groaned as he sat up. When he looked around, he realized that he was in the Smash Hospital.

"Roy!"

Roy turned to see Marth beside Roy's hospital bed.

"M-Marth—" Roy did not get the chance to continue, because Marth hugged him tightly.

"What the hell happened at the Bar?" Marth asked.

Roy gulped, racking his memory as he tried to remember what happened. However, his mind pulled a blank. He couldn't remember anything about his time at the bar.

"I…I don't know," was his response.

Marth let his friend go and stared at him. "You…you were drinking, weren't you?"

"I…" Roy sighed. "Yes…"

Marth shook his head in confusion. "I don't understand. What could possibly bring you to want to drink _that_ much?"

"I know it was bad and…I'm sorry, Marth…I've just had a lot on my mind."

Marth raised an eyebrow. "Do you...want to talk about it?" he asked.

Roy hesitated before shaking his head 'no'.

"Okay, that's fine. I'm here if you do, though. Just…please don't do that again."

Roy nodded slowly.

"For now though," Marth continued, "you need rest."

"All right…thanks, Marth."

Marth smiled slightly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

After saying farewell, Marth walked out of the Smash Hospital. There, in the Smash Parking Lot, Ike was waiting in his white van. Marth entered the van and sat down.

Ike, however, did not start the van. Instead, he turned to Marth and whispered, "Something's wrong with Roy."

Marth nodded. "I know…but I have no idea why he's like that…"

"Marth, these are obvious signs of depression," Ike spoke.

Marth's eyes widened. "Depression?"

Ike nodded. "I don't know what's going on back in his home, but something must've affected him so much, he fell into a depression slump."

Marth stared at his mercenary friend. "But…what should we do?"

Ike stayed silent, having no idea what to say to that. "I…don't know."

Marth frowned. "What do you mean 'you don't know'?"

Ike sighed. "Marth…we just need to watch out for him. If he got himself drunk, then we need to keep an eye on him in case he tries to do something risky and stupid next."

Marth stared at Ike before nodding. "You're right…"

Ike then started the ignition and pulled out of the Parking Lot.

During the ride back to the Smash Mansion, every single thought that went through Marth's mind was about Roy. He was concerned for his friend; yes, he'd been acting differently ever since he'd returned to the Mansion, but after this, even Marth had to admit that Roy's behavior was completely different from the man he'd first met. It wasn't only concern that he felt, he was also scared for Roy's well-being.

 _Roy…what happened back home?_

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed!**

 **Beta reader: h34rt1lly**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

After Roy was released from the Smash Hospital, the redhead grew worse from there. Despite Marth and Ike's efforts to be there for him, Roy continued to push them away, saying that he was fine. He was also barely eating or sleeping, making the Hero King and the mercenary more concerned for their friend.

During the first few weeks back in the Smash Mansion, Bowser and his pals were still harassing Roy. They tended to destroy his food whenever the redhead got the chance to eat, and they also entered his room to destroy everything he possessed.

One day, however, Bowser and his pals went too far.

Roy came down for lunch, sighing. He _knew_ that as soon as he tried to eat, Bowser and company would bother him.

When he sat with Marth and Ike at the table and got his food, he was surprised that his harassers did not come to him.

Roy raised an eyebrow as he looked around for the offending people, but he did not see them anywhere.

"Roy?"

Roy whirled around to face Marth.

"Is something wrong?" Marth asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Just…needed to make sure that those idiots weren't going to try to harass me," was Roy's reply.

Ike sighed. "If they're planning anything, I'll stab them!"

"Ike," Roy whispered with a frown, "please. Don't make it worse than it already is…"

"But you're depressed, and the more those asshats hurt you, the worse you've gotten! We can't just stand by and let it happen—"

"Hey Rooooooooy!"

Roy gulped down a lump in his throat. "Oh boy…"

Then, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Ganondorf, and Wario walked towards Roy. Roy placed his hands around his plate of food as a way to defend it from being destroyed.

However, the four grinned.

"How are you doin', chum?" Bowser mocked.

Roy ignored them. He did not even turn his head to face them.

Bowser's grin slowly turned into a frown. "C'mon! Say hey to me!"

"Back off, Bowser," Ike growled. "He doesn't have time for your bullshit!"

Bowser turned to his friends and that irritatingly wide grin returned to his face.

"Then, what is _this_?" Bowser then pulled out an amulet attached to a string.

Roy turned then, and his eyes widened. "F-Father's amulet?! How did you—"

"Found it in yer room," Bowser sneered. "Didn't anyone teach you not to leave your stuff out and your door unlocked?"

Roy gritted his teeth as he got up from his seat, attempting to grab the amulet from Bowser's hands. However, Bowser held it up higher, and thanks to Roy's shorter height, the redhead was unable to reach it.

"Give it back!" Roy yelled.

Ike got up from his seat. "What the hell's wrong with you?! Why are you harassing Roy like this?!"

"Didn't you hear?" Ganondorf chuckled. "He's a clone. Clones are not allowed here!"

Ike growled, and he gripped his sword. "Don't talk about Roy like that!" Before he could raise his sword to strike down Bowser, the Koopa King gripped the amulet tightly.

"STOP!" Roy screamed, tears springing from his eyes.

Bowser Jr. laughed. "Look Papa! He's about to cry! What a baby!"

"Bowser! Give it back! It's the only thing I have left of my father after he died!" Roy cried out, getting on his toes to reach the amulet from Bowser's grasp.

Bowser laughed. "Your dad huh? Then…it's valuable after all!"

Bowser gripped the amulet tightly and…

 _SMASH!_

The amulet was broken into pieces.

Roy's eyes widened as he watched the pieces of his father's amulet falling from Bowser's hand.

He snapped.

With a roar, he gripped his sword and slashed at Bowser's chest.

"THAT WAS MY FATHER'S!" Roy screamed.

Bowser tumbled to the ground. Bowser Jr. gasped as he ran towards his father. Before he could make it though, Roy grabbed his tail and swung the small Koopa around above him. Bowser Jr. screamed and sobbed as Roy let go of his tail, and the young Koopa hit the wall face-first.

Ganondorf ran towards Roy with a Flame Choke, ready to grab him, but Roy dodged out of the way. He then grabbed Ganondorf by the cape and threw him into another wall with only his sheer strength.

Wario stared at his injured comrades in shock. When he felt a shadow envelope him, he turned to see Roy.

"W-we were just joking! Ha ha ha! That's all!" Wario tried to convince Roy.

Roy did not buy Wario's lie as the redhead grabbed his shirt and threw him at another wall.

Marth and Ike watched in horror, their mouths gaping open. The other Smashers also watched with the same facial expressions, all of them shocked that Roy snapped.

Roy then ran towards Bowser, ready to kill him, but Marth grabbed him, restraining him.

"Roy! Calm down!" Marth cried.

"LET GO MARTH!" Roy screamed in rage. "THOSE BASTARDS DESTROYED MY FATHER'S AMULET!"

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!"

Roy stopped struggling when Master Hand burst into the Smasherteria. The hand looked around, shocked to see Bowser and his buddies on the ground, obviously injured.

"What the hell happened?!" Master Hand yelled.

"Th-that redhead…" Bowser muttered.

Master Hand turned to Roy, who was just calming down as Marth let him go.

"ROY! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Master Hand yelled.

Roy was taken aback by Master Hand's booming voice. He then spoke, "Bowser just destroyed my father's amulet, and I—"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENED!" Master Hand interrupted in a booming voice. "Fighting off-match is FORBIDDEN in this Mansion!"

"Master Hand—"

"NO EXCUSES!" Master Hand yelled. "You are banned from fighting in _any_ matches for a week!"

Roy felt more tears springing from his eyes. "You're not giving me a cha—"

"TWO WEEKS!"

"Bu—"

"A MONTH!"

Roy had enough. He stomped towards Master Hand and screamed, "You know what?! Might as well make it PERMANENT! You don't care about my well-being! All you care about is your damn job! You probably don't even care if I'm dead!"

Master Hand floated back slightly, shocked at Roy's words.

With tears starting to fall, Roy ran out of the Smasherteria.

Marth and Ike watched Roy go, and they stared at each other.

Master Hand sighed. "Well, carry on, everyone. The Miis will take care of the mess." With that, the hand flew out of the Smasherteria.

Marth furrowed his eyebrows, thinking about what Roy had said.

Ike gulped down a lump in his throat, also thinking about Roy's words.

* * *

Roy ran into his room and locked the door. He then jumped onto his bed and screamed into a pillow. After a few seconds of muffled screaming, it then turned into sobs.

Anger flooded Roy as he thought about how Master Hand dealt with the situation. Why didn't he defend the redhead when he was being harassed for _weeks_? Why did he punish Roy instead of the offenders? The other Smashers knew that he was being harassed; why didn't they defend him?

He then thought of the dream he had a few weeks ago. Wolt's death…his father's death…his responsibilities as a Marquess…

 _I don't think I'm cut out to be a Marquess…_ he thought, _I don't think I'm even cut out to deal with my LIFE. No one understands me…no one…not even Marth…I'm just a big failure…_

After a few hours of sobbing into his pillow, Roy got up from his bed. The thoughts of him as a failure continued to swirl in his head as he opened the dresser. Inside, clothes and sheets of paper were neatly folded and placed.

Roy grabbed the sheets of paper and grabbed a pen. Sitting down on a chair beside his desk, he began writing a letter.

 _To everyone in the Smash Mansion,_

 _I am sorry for being such a failure. I'm sorry for all the things I've done to you all. I hope all of you will forgive me for my faults and failures. Marth, Ike…none of this is your fault. Please don't blame yourselves for my death. I love you both. Please don't cry for me when I'm gone._

 _-Roy_

Roy felt teardrops falling down his face as he wrote the letter. Some of them dropped from his face and stained the paper.

Wiping away his tears, he placed the letter on his bed and grabbed his belongings. He then unlocked the door and walked out of his room to head to each and every Smasher's rooms, placing one item on each of their beds. Once he was done with that, he walked to the back door of the Mansion, tears falling down his eyes.

 _No one would even care when I'm gone..._

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed!**

 **Beta reader: h34rt1lly**


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING! ATTEMPTED SUICIDE HERE!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Marth realized that Roy hadn't come back to the Smasherteria for a few hours now, and the Hero King grew worried. The words that the redhead had told Master Hand continued to swirl in his head.

" _You probably don't even care if I'm dead!"_

Those words concerned the Hero King more and more as he continued to think about them.

As he sat on a couch in the Living Room, Ike came over, his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Have you seen Roy?" Ike asked.

Marth shook his head. "Not since a few hours ago. I'm worried about him. Those words he said…"

"I know," Ike spoke. "Perhaps he's in our room?"

Marth looked up at Ike, and nodded. "Yes...he probably is."

"I'll go check on him. If something happened, I'll let you know."

"All right. See you soon, Ike."

"Later."

With that, Ike walked out of the Living Room and down the hallway, making his way to their room. He too was also thinking about what Roy had said back in the Smasherteria.

 _Why did he say that?_ Ike thought.

When Ike approached the door to their room, he knocked.

"Roy?" he called.

No answer.

Ike knocked again, this time louder. "Roy, it's me, Ike. Are you okay?"

Still no answer.

Ike grabbed the doorknob, and was surprised to find that the door was unlocked.

 _Strange..._ Ike thought as he pushed it open farther.

When he looked around the room, he saw no sign of Roy anywhere.

"Roy?" Ike called, his mouth drawn into a frown.

When he turned to his bed, he saw Roy's Sword of Seals laying there. With an eyebrow raised, he picked it up, studying it.

"Roy never leaves his sword out like that…" he wondered aloud.

When he turned to face Marth's bed, he saw Roy's cape draped over the comforter.

"Roy's cape, too…" Ike whispered.

When he turned to Roy's bed, he saw a note laying there. Seeing it, his heart raced. If Roy left his prized possessions out in the open like that, _and_ he left a note, he _knew_ that something was wrong.

Not wanting to wait any longer, Ike grabbed the note and read over it.

His eyes widened upon realizing what it said.

"Oh no…" he gasped.

He then ran out of the room with the note in hand and returned to the Living Room.

"MARTH!" Ike cried out.

Marth jumped, and he looked up at his friend. "Ike? What's wron—"

He was interrupted when Ike cried, "Roy...he left his sword on my bed and his cape on yours, and-and—" Ike then shoved the note in Marth's hands.

Marth read over it, and his eyes widened as well.

"Ike…" Marth gasped. "What is this?"

"I-I don't know...I couldn't find Roy anywhere—"

That was when the two heard screams and shouts from outside.

"PLEASE DON'T JUMP!"

"WE LOVE YOU!"

"GET DOWN FROM THERE!"

Marth's eyes grew even wider as his heart pounded in his chest. A spike of panic shot through him, and he sprinted out of the Mansion.

There, the other Smashers stood, looking up at the roof. Some of them were covering their mouths in horror, others were trying to convince the person on the roof, though everyone had tears flowing down their faces.

Marth ran towards the crowd. "What's going on?!" he cried.

Toon Link turned to face Marth, tears dripping down his face. "R-Roy…" he sobbed. "H-he's about to—" He pointed up at the roof.

Marth looked up, and his heart nearly stopped.

Roy was near the edge of the roof, a knife held tightly in his hand.

Marth gasped, his heart now racing upon seeing Roy trying to kill himself. "ROY!"

Roy ignored the shouts and screams from below him, and he walked closer to the edge.

Marth looked around frantically, knowing that he had to do something.

"I can't let him do this to himself!" Marth cried. "I _have_ to stop him!"

With that, Marth ran behind the Mansion, his heart racing faster. As he ran, the mental image of Roy on the ledge of the roof, preparing to commit suicide stained his thoughts. He _had_ to get up there!

 _Why didn't I help him earlier? None of this would have happened!_ Marth thought, guilt coursing through him as he reached the ladder leading up to the roof.

The Hero King climbed up, and not long after, he too was on the roof. There, Roy was edging closer to the edge of the roof, his back to Marth.

"ROY!" Marth screamed.

Roy turned around to face Marth, and Marth saw his tear-stained face. His heart broke. _He was suffering so much...that he got to this point…_

"Marth…" Roy whispered.

"Please Roy," Marth cried. "Why are you doing this?!"

Roy stared at Marth, tears flowing down his cheeks. "No one cares about me, Marth! And no one understands what I'm feeling! I'm nothing but a failure! I'm just a burden to you and Ike! When I die, that burden will be lifted off your shoulders."

"Roy!" Marth screamed, tears falling down his face. "We love you! _I_ love you! If you did die, I would be heartbroken! Please Roy...don't do this!"

Roy shook his head. "But once it's all over, I'll be with Father and Wolt again—"

"ROY!" Marth yelled as he fell to his knees. "Please! What about me? Ike? Your people back at home?!"

Roy stared at Marth, and his frown intensified. Marth could see Roy fighting with himself on whether to listen to reason, or to simply leave everything behind.

After a few incredibly tense seconds, he dropped the knife.

Marth watched as the knife clattered on the roof, and he looked up at Roy with hope in his eyes.

The redhead walked towards Marth, a small smile on his face. "Marth...I love you too," Roy whispered, hugging the Hero King close.

Marth felt relief washing over him. However, when Roy spoke next, fear hit him again.

"Please...don't cry for me. No one will. I don't want you to miss me…"

With that, Roy lets him go and walked back to the edge of the roof, leaning down to grab his knife.

Marth's eyes widened, realizing that Roy was going to stab himself. "ROY! **NO!** "

But it was too late.

Roy stabbed himself in the gut, and with a grunt, he fell off the edge of the roof.

Marth felt his heart stutter in his chest, but he did not give up.

He sprinted towards the edge and jumped after Roy, and when he was close enough, grabbed Roy's body. The knife flew out from Roy's wound and fell alongside them.

Marth's heart beat faster and faster, sweat beading down his face.

With a quick move, he turned himself in mid-air, in order to protect Roy's body when they hit the ground.

Their bodies hit with a sickening _thud_ , and the knife that was falling alongside them stabbed the ground cleanly. Crippling pain shot through Marth's body, and though it strained his now-broken bones, he held Roy's body close, and darkness took him.

Roy, however, was still barely conscious. The young redhead felt blood seeping out from his gut, and tears were still streaming down his face.

The crowd gasped upon seeing the two hit the ground, and immediately they crowded around them.

"SOMEONE GET HELP! THEY'RE HURT!"

Roy could feel two strong arms grabbing him and helping him up from the ground. He could hear them whispering to him, "It's okay, Roy. You're gonna be fine…"

However, Roy turned his head to see Marth unmoving. The redhead's heart broke.

 _Is he...dead? Did he die just to save my life?_

Link ran towards Marth's body, and upon seeing Marth barely breathing, he gasped. "Holy shit, he's alive!"

Roy's gasped, realizing that Marth was okay. But he knew that his friend needed help, and fast.

"Please…" Roy whispered as he felt his consciousness slipping. "Help him…"

Before Roy knew it, his vision faded to black.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed! :D**

 **Beta reader: h34rt1lly**


	10. Final Chapter

**Final Chapter**

All of the Smashers gathered in the Smash Hospital, concerned for both Marth and Roy. After the two swordsmen were hurt from Roy's attempted suicide, they were sent to the Hospital to be treated. The Smashers, Ike especially, constantly checked to see if they were all right.

In the Waiting Room, Ike buried his face in his hands as everyone's recollections of Roy's attempt echoed throughout his mind.

"Ike?"

Ike looked up to see Mewtwo sitting beside him, an intense frown on his face.

"What is it?"

Mewtwo looked down. "Are they…okay?" the Psychic type asked.

Ike sighed. "I…don't know. When I heard the news, I just…" he felt tears threatening to fall.

"It's not your fault, Ike."

Ike turned to his right to see Ryu, who was looking down at the ground.

"But I should've stopped Roy! He and Marth wouldn't be hurt right now, if I had!"

"Ike," Ryu sighed. "I never admitted this, but…I dismissed how Roy was feeling."

Ike stared at him in shock. "You? _You_ dismissed Roy's depression?!" he growled.

Ryu did not even become defensive as he spoke again. "I didn't know that he was going through so much. It was my fault that he went as far as trying to take his own life. If I hadn't told him to get over it like that…none of this would have happened."

"Don't just pin the blame on yourself, Ryu," Ike spoke softly, his sudden surge of anger from before now gone. " _All_ of us are at fault. We should've helped Roy when he needed it..."

After a few more hours, Master Hand and Dr. Mario flew out of the operating room.

"Master Hand! Doctor!" Ike gasped as he got up from his chair. "Are they—"

Master Hand nodded. "They'll be just fine. They both have some broken bones, but otherwise, they'll live."

The Hand then looked down at the ground. "I…didn't even realize that one of our Smashers was suffering. I shouldn't have yelled at him like that."

"Master Hand," Ike whispered. "You didn't know. All of us didn't know. The blame for Roy and Marth's injuries lies with all of us—not just one person."

Master Hand sighed. "Yes…"

Bowser, Ganondorf, Bowser Jr., and Wario listened in, and they all chuckled. "Serves him right," Bowser laughed. "After he attacked us, he deserved to get hurt."

Ike turned to face them, his face red and his teeth gritting. "Why you—" Before he could walk towards them, Master Hand placed himself in front of him.

"I'll handle it," Master Hand spoke. He flew up towards the four, and he growled, "How DARE you mock a Smasher's near death! And how DARE you harass Roy when he was emotionally ill."

Bowser and his gang laughed. "And? We wished he would've died right there—"

To everyone's shock, Master Hand slapped him, which made the Koopa King fly across the room. The Smashers gasped.

"If you EVER harass ANYONE again," Master Hand yelled. "I WILL kick you out of the Mansion! Same goes for you three, too!" The hand pointed at the other three.

Ganondorf, Bowser Jr., and Wario shook in fear, gulping down lumps in their throats.

"Now," Master Hand growled. "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I KICK YOU OUT, RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!"

Bowser cried out and he ran out of the Hospital, as the three others ran after him.

Master Hand sighed, shaking himself. "I wish I should've known what was going on."

Ike shook his head. "You did what you thought was right, Master Hand," he said.

Then, everyone heard groans coming from the operating room, and Dr. Mario gasped. "One of them is waking up!" he cried as he ran into the room.

The other Smashers and Master Hand followed him in, and they saw Roy stirring awake. The redhead looked around, recognizing the area. He realized that every time he breathed, his chest hurt, indicating that he had broken a rib. His body also ached all over from the fall.

"Wh-what happened?" Roy whispered.

Ike sighed in relief as he hugged Roy. "Roy! Thank the Goddess that you're okay!"

Roy looked up at Ike, and when he looked behind him, he saw Marth on another hospital bed. When he studied the Hero King, he realized that Marth's condition was much worse than his.

"Is Marth…okay?" Roy asked.

Ike turned to follow Roy's gaze, and he nodded. "He'll be just fine. You and he need rest."

Roy sighed in relief, but guilt remained in his heart. The more he stared at Marth, the more his heart broke for him. An overwhelming sense of guilt washed over him then, and he mumbled, "He…he saved my life…and almost died just to protect me."

Ike nodded. "He did. Marth deeply cares about you, Roy."

Roy looked down, tears threatening to fall.

"Hey…" Ike whispered, holding his friend closer. "It's not your fault. You were going through so much at home."

Roy nodded, sniffling.

"And…" Master Hand came forward along with the other Smashers. "We're sorry, Roy. I'm sorry for punishing you like that."

"And I'm sorry for dismissing your depression," Ryu apologized.

"And we're also sorry that we didn't get help for you sooner," Master Hand added.

Then, they all heard a groan from Marth.

Roy gasped, and he called to Dr. Mario, "Please bring my bed closer to his. I want to talk to him."

Dr. Mario nodded as he moved Roy's bed closer to Marth's. Marth opened one eye, and the first thing he saw was Roy.

"R-Roy…?" Marth whispered.

Roy smiled. "Hey Marth…are you okay?"

Marth nodded. "I'm…feeling better. Hurt, but better."

Roy wished he could hug Marth, but due to his aching bones, he was unable to. "Marth…I'm so sorry you nearly gave up your life for mine."

Marth shook his head. "It's all right, Roy. I did it because…" he gulped. "I-I love you."

Roy blushed, his face as red as his hair. "Love me? Like a friend?"

"No, more than just a friend," Marth replied. "Roy…I love you. When we spent time together back in the Melee tournament, I grew to love you."

Roy felt tears threatening to fall, but this time, it was happy tears. "Marth…I-I feel the same! When I had to leave you, I always thought about you every day."

"And when you did leave, I too fell into a depression slump."

"Yeah—wait what?" Roy stared at Marth when he said the last bit.

"Roy, I really did miss you when you were gone," Marth admitted. "I was depressed when you left me like that to fight in the war. I always thought about you, and every night, I dreamt of you. I prayed to the Gods and Goddesses that you would survive the war."

Roy smiled brightly. "Marth…I-I didn't know that…"

Marth nodded, a smile forming on his face. "But now you're here with me, and I'm happy. I want you to be happy too."

"I know, but Wolt and Father's deaths pain me…"

"Roy," Marth spoke in a serious tone. "They want you to _live_. They don't want you to end your life. They want you to live life to the fullest. Things _will_ get better."

Roy's smile grew even wider from there, thinking about Marth's words. "Marth…you're right. They don't want to see me hurt and depressed."

Marth, with his aching arm, held Roy's hand. "Roy, remember that I love you. Always."

Roy smiled, happy tears falling down his face. "I love you too, Marth. Always and forever…"

* * *

Years had passed, and the Smashers, along with the villagers of Altea and Pherae, gathered around the Pherae castle. All around the courtyard, chattering could be heard; everyone was talking about the newlyweds that would appear up in the balcony of the castle.

"They look so cute together!" one villager gossiped.

"I know, right?" another agreed.

Ike looked up at the balcony, waiting for two of his closest friends to come out. A smile formed on his face, thinking about how happy both Marth and Roy looked, whenever they spent time together.

"I never seen Roy that happy before," he said aloud to himself.

Then, Merlinus came out with a book in hand, wearing white robes.

"Everyone!" Merlinus called out. "Welcome to the wedding ceremony! Marth and Roy will be coming out shortly!"

The crowd cheered.

Inside the castle, Marth was getting ready for the ceremony. He looked down at himself, blushing. He was wearing a black suit and tie.

"You look gorgeous, Marth!" Peach cried in excitement.

Marth smiled. "Y-yes…I do. I wonder if Roy would feel the same way?"

Peach giggled. "Of course he will! He loves you!"

Marth chuckled. "That is true."

In another room, Roy was wearing a white suit with a white tie. He stared at himself in the mirror, also blushing.

"Awww," Zelda giggled. "Aren't you cute!"

Roy laughed. "Thanks. Marth will love what I'm wearing."

Zelda smiled. "I bet! Now let's go! The ceremony's starting!"

Roy nodded as he walked out of the room.

When he and Marth met up in the hallway, the two smiled.

"Roy," Marth spoke softly. "You look…handsome."

Roy chuckled. "Same to you too, Marth."

Marth chuckled alongside him. "Well, let's get this ceremony started, shall we?"

Roy nodded in agreement.

The two slowly walked down the hallway to the balcony, hand in hand. Merlinus was waiting for them, and when they appeared in front of the crowd, the courtyard erupted with cheers and roars of happiness.

Merlinus smiled at the two, and he opened the book to read the wedding vows.

Marth and Roy stood there, looking at each other. Both of them were blushing at how cute the other was.

After the vows, Merlinus then asked, "Marth, would you take Roy as your husband?"

Marth smiled. "I do."

"And Roy," Merlinus turned to Roy. "Would you take Marth as your husband?"

Roy nodded. "I do."

Merlinus smiled as he closed the book. "Then you may kiss the groom!"

Marth grabbed Roy's chin, and their lips met. The crowd cheered, with clapping all around.

Ike smiled, tears about to fall from seeing the beautiful moment.

After the kiss, Marth picked Roy up bridal-style and walked back inside the castle.

* * *

 _Years later…_

"And the hero rescued the princess, and they all lived happily ever after. The end." Marth closed the book as he watched his daughter and son fall asleep.

Marth and Roy had adopted two children, a boy and a girl, from an orphanage. The boy was named Anri, after Marth's legendary descendent, and the girl was named Sophie. Since they adopted them, the four were a happy family, and every night, Marth read a bedtime story to their children.

Roy watched as Marth tucked in their sleeping children, and the Hero King turned to Roy. He placed the book on the side table and he and Roy walked out of the children's room.

As they walked out, Roy began to think about what had happened in the Smash Mansion years ago. He remembered how he tried to kill himself due to his depression, and how he pushed Marth away when he'd needed him the most. He smiled. It had been years since Roy had smiled with true happiness, and now that he had a family, he smiled every day.

Marth turned to face Roy. "Those two are so cute," he commented.

Roy nodded. "Yes. I'm glad that we have a family."

Marth hummed in agreement.

When the two walked towards their chambers, Roy then spoke again. "Marth?"

"Yes?"

"I…I wanted to thank you for saving my life years ago. I didn't even realize that if I did kill myself, I would be missing out on my life."

Marth nodded in agreement. "Yes. I'm glad that you're alive and happy, Roy. It took years of therapy, but look at you now. You're smiling frequently, and you're living life to the fullest."

Roy smiled, hugging Marth tightly. "Yes. Thank you, Marth. I owe you my life. I'll never forget it."

Marth patted him on the head, a bright smile on his face. "I'm glad Roy. I love you." Marth then kissed him on the cheek.

Roy chuckled. "I love you too, Marth."

With that, Marth picked Roy up bridal-style and they went to bed.

Roy's tears…now became hopes. And Roy didn't want to change that.

* * *

 **Annnd that's the end of the story!**

 **I wanted to say that to those who think of suicide or struggling with depression: you're not alone. I too have depression and thought of suicide, but I pulled through. When I was in sixth grade, I was bullied to the point of wanting to die. Now? I'm in college, studying for a degree, made awesome friends like MusiKuro, Arathiana, h34rt1lly, SuzuriHeinze, Zutara301, and many more. Life** _ **does**_ **get better. You just have to live in order to see it. If you're struggling with depression, or thinking of ending your life, please, PM me or call your local suicide hotline. It will be worth it. Trust me.**

 **To those who read my story till the end: THANK YOU to Arathiana, Paradigm of Writing, MusiKuro, Tsubasa, FireEmblemNerd0909, and every single one of my readers who read this story, and thank you to everyone who gave me good constructive criticism and for reading and enjoying.**

 **And most of all, a big thank you to h34rt1lly for beta reading this story all the way through to make sure that this story could last an impact. I really appreciate all the things you did, sis!**

 **Now, until then friends…see you next story.**

 **Beta reader: h34rt1lly**


End file.
